Lusty Bet
by Kairauchiha
Summary: Sakura has a steamy bet with Naruto and Sasuke. Letz see what happens as things het hotter and hotter. SasukeXNaruto SakuraXSasuke Contains: Yaoi and Lemon. Both parings have sex. :D
1. Chapter 1

I strolled through the darkness of the city. The time should be exactly 12:00am as the bell of the tall tower of Konoha rang. It sounded like its sound had increased ten times more. Maybe because of the pin drop silence. The bell stopped. There was again utter silence. I could even hear my heart beat.

I was very cold. The month was of December. I wrapped my arms around myself as I shivered as the cold wind hit me. I was wearing a red tank top, a pair of blue pjs. I must be looking like a joker by wearing this weird combination of clothes but who cares. Everyone had gone to sleep except me and a duo.

Yea two guys that is the reason for me to be awake and dragging myself in the deserted streets of Konoha at this time. It all started with Naruto's confession and a silly bet of mine to prove his confession. I know it's ridiculous. It happened in this way, one fine day.

= = =Flashback= = =

"This is Sakura Haruno from your favorite radio station, 91.7. Here, the next song is of the all time popular movie Titanic. And I know you have already guessed the song. Yup, itz 'My Heart Will Go On.' So enjoy."

You must be wondering what I am doing in a radio station. I also work in hospital. It is just a part time job. I like this job very much. It gives me chance to interact with people who are not sick. I have collected many fans also. Thatz great, right?

"Hey Sakura, I have something to tell," Here comes the knucklehead blonde, Naruto bursting through the radio station door.

"What do you want, Naruto?" It tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Err... Sakura, some secret about me and Sasuke," he said nervously.

"Ok, tell then."

"Can we go somewhere else?"

It's weird. Really weird. If Naruto has something to tell he will just blurt out. As said by him we went to the nearby park and sat on a bench.

After some time.

"Naruto, you gotta be joking!" I shouted.

"Sakura, calm down," he sweat dropped.

"You are telling me that you are Sasuke's personal prostitute and you are asking me to calm down."

"Yup."

"Means you two are gay," I narrowed my eyes.

"No no, I am gay and Sasuke-kun is bi."

"Incredible, any proof then."

"Anything you like."

"Can you two… um… I mean… make love… means have sex in front of me," I said rolling my eyes.

"Now Sakura, are you kidding?" he said with big blue eyes.

"No, I am asking for proof, that's all."

He thought for a second then answered, "Ok Sakura, but you have to do something in return. Something like fucking Sasuke after we have given you the proof."

"Ugh…huh…no…"

"Then Sakura, no proof also."

Should I do take the risk. Maybe they are joking. I should take the risk. Ok, I am taking the risk, "Ok Naruto," I sighed.

"Tomorrow night, come to my house then," he said and hoped into the streets of Konoha.

= = =Flashback Ends= = =

And in this way I got stuck into this situation. I reached the front door of Naruto's house. I knocked the door with trembling hands. My blood had frozen. What if they are not joking? What I have done. Now let me just face the truth. The door opened to reveal a Naruto only in his yellow boxers. He grinned and let me inside the house.

"I knew you will come, Sakura," she smiled at me and led me to his bedroom. A half naked Sasuke was lying on the bed reading some perverted book I think so. This felt so weird. I just wanted to run from there. There were lots of candles lit and placed at different corners of the room. Naruto told me to sit down on the nearby chair.

"Are you ready, Sakura?" Naruto smiled at me as he climbed on the bed beside Sasuke. Nothing seemed okay. I just nodded my head.

My breath hitched as Naruto suddenly clutched Sasuke's head and gave him a hard kiss on his mouth. His hands travel down his body and sensually rubbed his chest. My eyes were stuck on their bodies. Are they really doing it?

Sasuke straddled Naruto's waist and pulled him closer and grinded his hips. I could see their bulge growing. Naruto nipped oh Sasuke's neck and he let out a loud moan. My hands were growing sweaty. What is happening to me?

Naruto trailed down and sucked on his nipples. He clutched Naruto's hair and threw his head backward. They continued grinding and letting out animalistic sounds. I clutched the handles of the chair. I was loosing control. My pussy was aching with need. I damn sure that I am soaking wet down there.

They got off each other and took off their boxers and their hard members sprang out. They were huge. Sasuke was approximately 9inches and Naruto should be 8.5 inches. I shuddered at the thought of one of them entering my wet pussy.

Oh my god. I couldn't believe my eyes. They are doing 69 style. Oh God! Oh God! Sasuke got on top of Naruto with his member hanging near Naruto's mouth. They sucked, bit and licked on each other like small kids munching on chocolates. I shifted my legs trying to calm down the aching in my pussy from arousal.

After minutes which seemed like hours they shifted their position. Naruto sat on Sasuke's lap and he thrusted in Naruto's tight asshole from behind. Naruto gripped the sheets while Sasuke hands were pumping Naruto's member. Loud moaning and whimpers filled the room. My eyes were becoming hazy with lust. I couldn't bear anymore. I reached down inside my underwear and started to rub my clit hard hoping for release.

After half an hour or so. They both moaned loudly and both of them came together. Thick cum flooded the bed. My clit has become swollen from my rubbing. I had come two times but I need more. They turned at me and smirked watching me rubbing my clit. I quickly withdraw my hands.

"Enjoyed the show, Sakura,' Sasuke purred seductively.

"Yes, very much," I replied.

"Now your turn," Naruto smiled at me as he left me and Sasuke alone, who was staring at my body like I am his prey. I found it extremely sexy.

"Come here, Sakura," he motioned me to come and sit on the bed. I obediently followed me.

"Yes Sasuke-kun," I smiled at him.

In a fraction second, he pushed me on the bed and got on top of him. His luscious lips dangerously close to mine. He brushed his lips from my lips to my check bone to my ear and gently nibbled there. "How bad you want me, Sakura," he said in a husky voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Very badly. I want you to fondle with my breasts, rub my clit hard and fuck me senseless for hours," I poured out all my lust.

He smirked and locked his lips with mine in a innocent but heated kiss. His hands were supporting his frame and were resting at the side of my shoulders. My hands were placed on his nipples and twisting them. His tongue didn't wait for my approval and thrust into my mouth.

Our tongues slide and collided with each other. It was a mind blowing feeling. His rock solid member was poking my inner thigh. He moved lower sucking and biting my neck and jaw line giving me several hickies. I rubbed his neck softly like giving a message. One of his hands slide down my body and lifted up my tank top to reveal my huge tits.

"Naughty Sakura, not even wearing a bra," He blew on my right nipple. I blushed but gasped as he started kneading one of my breasts and sucking on the other nipple. He pinched my nipple. I let out a loud moan.

"Sasuke, please," I begged for not torturing me like that. He only smiled and trailed hot open-mouth kisses down to my stomach. There was a trail of saliva glistening from my lips to my navel and will continue even downwards. He licked my navel. I shuddered and felt him smirk against my skin. He reached the waistline of my pjs.

He yanked of my pjs with my panties. I parted my legs giving a good view of my hairless cunt. He started there for a moment. "Like what you see," Now it's time for me to smirk. "Definitely," his hands went under my knees and pulled them up and parted my legs more giving a much better view. His fingers traced my slit. I squirmed under his touch.

"Sasuke,' I gasped out as he entered four fingers with one thrust and started moving them violently rubbing my inner walls. His thumbs reached my already swollen clit and rub it vigorously. I was panting and moaning. I bucked my hips towards him wanting more. The knot in my stomach break and I came on his fingers. He quickly removed his fingers and his mouth touched my dripping pussy. He flicked my clit and sucked on the juices seeping out from my opening.

I couldn't resist his hard cock. I pushed him on his back. I grabbed his dick and pumped it up and down. He had a shocked expression on his face but it soon twisted and moans and groans could be heard. I put his member in my mouth and sucked on it. My tongue sliding around it. I squeezed his testicles. I could taste his pre-cum on his tip. I gave a last suck on his tip and he came in my mouth. I swallowed his love juices. Some of it running down the corner of my lips and dripping from my chin.

He gave me a long passionate kiss before turning me on four and slamming his cock in my aching opening from behind. "Ahhh... Sasuke," I screamed out and arched my back. He continued thrusting inside me. "Sakura, you are soooo tight," he groaned as he gripped my hips and thrusted faster.

His thighs colliding against my hips. Cum was building up in my stomach. I was about to cum soon but I resisted for him. His breath was becoming uneven and my head was spinning. "Ahh... yes Sasuke hit that spot harder," I shouted as he hit my g-spot.

He pulled out and trusted with full force. His thrusts were growing faster every second. Sweat beads were rolling down our body. My throat had become soar from moaning. I let out a last moan and shout his name with it and both of us came together.

We stayed like that for a while then he pulled out of me. He collapsed beside me and I tuned around and put an arm around him. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Thanks Sasuke," I whispered in his ear. "Welcome, my love," I heard him saying something like that before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

-Naruto's POV-

I stared through the window of the room where the love-making scene was going on. "Finally I got them together," I sighed. "And my reputation has gone of a gay in the village. I don't know how Hinata-chan will react if she finds out that I was acting as a gay. Maybe she will forgive me when she will know that I had sex with Sasuke so that Sasuke and Sakura be together. I don't know what will happen?," I tilted my head, anime tears falling from my eyes. "Alls well that ends well," I smiled and went to sleep in the other room.

How was it? :D Please review. I got reviews. Yay! I got reviews. :dances: Thanxx all the people who read it and reviewed it. :) I have updated the last part a bit so that people can understand Naruto's sexual orientation. :P

If anyone wants a sequel then tell in the review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto, you are gay?" Hinata stared at him with wide eyes. "No no. I am not gay. I am straight and I love you. I lust you," he tried to explain. "What were you doing with Sasuke?"

"It's part of a plan."

"What plan?"

"Err...Dump it."

Naruto pushed Hinata to the nearby wall of their apartment and started biting on her earlobe. "Mmmmhhmmm...Naruto leave me now," she pushed him away.

"No, my sexy kitten," Naruto purred as he held Hinata by her waist and pulled her closer. She was wearing a short skirt and a tank top. He softly kissed her collar bone and suddenly bit there leaving a hicky.

"Mmmmhhmmm Naruto...It feels so good," Hinata said in a trance. "I know baby," then suddenly he was pushed away again.

"What the hell Hinata?" he stood their surprised.

"No no. Naruto-kun, you can't get me that way," she winked and went away swinging her hips and left Naruto with a hard-on.

===Sasuke's apartment===

"Mmmmhhmmm Sasuke," Sakura twisted in the bed as she tried to get up but she couldn't. "Ya baby," Sasuke asked as he watched her naked girlfriend tied to the bed.

Sakura soon realized this, "What Sasuke? What have you done?" "You will like this my love," Sasuke moved closer and grabbed her chin and softly kissed her lips. Sakura wiggled to touch him and groaned when she couldn't get away from his grasp. Sasuke trailed his hands up her thigh and brushed his fingers against her pussy.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out as her hips pushed forward for more touch.

"Patience sweetheart," Sasuke smirked as he went to tenderly kiss her neck.

Should I continue, please review.


End file.
